deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sppople/Aragorn vs Jack Sparrow
Aragorn II Elessar, Heir of Isildur vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea Aragorn Characteristics *Height: 6'6 Weaponry *'Anduril: '''Anduril is a Great Long Sword reforged from the Broken Sword, Narsil. *'Dagger''' *'Bow and Arrows' *'Spear' *'Armour' Jack Sparrow Characteristics *Height: 5'9 Weapons *'Cutlass' *'Flintlock Pistols' *'Musket ' X-Factors Aragorn/Jack Sparrow ' 89'-Fighting-'97' ' 96'-Swordsmanship-'81 ' '' ''67-Strength and Toughness-'55' ' 74'-Weaponry-'74' ' 76'-Cunning-'100' Votes Voting ends 2nd September 2015 Battle Jack Sparrow walked across grassy plainlands. His ship had been stolen and then sunk and he was alone with his weapons and nothing else. "Can't get much worse than this" Jack groaned. The Sky suddenly grumbled and rain poured with rain. "Great" Jack sighed. He strolled even more and came across a village, called Bree. "Hmm" said Jack. "Wonder what this place is doing in the middle of nowhere" He then saw an inn named the Prancing Pony. "Well I'm not complaining" Jack added and ran into the Prancing Pony. Jack looked around and saw many dark figure laughing and flirting and drinking. "Guess the people who made this inn drank it's drinks before naming it" said Jack. He then saw a dark hooded figure in the corner of the inn, covered in shadows. Jack gulped but then went to ask for a drink. "Oy" He said to the bar man. "I'll have a large cup of rum" The Bar man turned to get some if he had any. "You don't look like you're from here, mate" He said. "Is that really a way to treat a customer?" The Hooded figure in the back of the inn shot up and brought down his hood. "It's true! Is it not?" He yelled. Jack and the Bar man turned to him. "He is a pirate!" He said, pointing at Jack. The Bar man turned to Jack. "You're a pirate?!" He growled. "Well...it's not a hard game to figure it out" Jack replied. The Un-hooded figure then brought out Anduril. "I am Aragorn, the King of Men!" Jack turned. "I see" Jack then brought out a Flintlock pistol. The Battle was about to begin. Jack shot at Aragorn, who blocked the bullet with Anduril. Jack shot again and again, only to have both shots blocked. Aragorn then leapt upon a table and leapt down and swung Anduril at Jack Sparrow who dodged back. Aragorn then used Anduril to knock Jack's pistol out of his hand. "Alright then" Jack said as he brought out his Cutlass. "On guard" Aragorn swung Anduril at Jack Sparrow who blocked it with his Cutlass. Jack Sparrow then swung his Cutlass onto Anduril, but Aragorn threw it off. Aragorn then kicked Jack Sparrow back, who came back with his Cutlass and struck at Anduril. The two pushed at each other, but in the end, Aragorn pushed Jack back, making him crash into a stack of barrals which all collapsed ontop of him. Jack Sparrow then pushed them off and got to his feet, only for Aragorn to kick him back through the door. Jack Sparrow landed outside and saw Aragorn charge at him. Jack Sparrow triped him up, causing Aragorn to drop Anduril. Aragorn then threw his dagger at Jack, hitting his Shoulder. Jack roared in pain dropping his cutlass. Aragorn then punched Jack in the face and kicked him back . Jack got up and punched Aragorn but when he tried to again, Aragorn grabbed his wrist and then grabbed Jack by the throat and threw him. Aragorn then grabbed Anduril and walked towards Jack. Aragorn pinned Jack down with his foot and brought up Anduril. Jack then brought out a Musket and shot Aragorn in the chest. Aragorn froze and dropped Anduril. Jack then got up and saw Aragorn fall to the ground, dead. Jack had won. "Now let's go and get that rum" said Jack. Winner: Jack Sparrow Experts Opinion While Aragorn was stronger and the better Swordfighter, Jack Sparrow had more advanced weaponry and was the better fighter overall. Category:Blog posts